


The lyrics that heal our wounds.

by chylerskris



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylerskris/pseuds/chylerskris
Summary: Alex Danvers think she has it all. She has her sister, Kara and her girlfriend, Kelly, along with spacedad, J'onn.Alex bumps into someone from her past and her whole life changes.Maggie becomes depressed after their breakup so she decides to look for her older sister, Mia.Mia lets Maggie move in with her during this difficult time until she can find a new place of her own.Mia’s an OC character that is based on Priyanka Chopra. I think Priyanka and Floriana could play sisters so I added Priyanka as Mia’s OC.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Sanvers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

_“Time doesn't love you anymore_

_But I-I-I I'm still knocking at your door_

_Honey, we can run forever,_

_if forever's what's in store_

_Oh, time to take me home.”_

  
  
“We can’t be together.”

The words come out of Alex’s mouth and suddenly Maggie’s eyes are tearing up. She doesn’t want to believe it but their relationship ended days ago. They were constantly fighting about children and Maggie felt guilty, not guilty because of her own feelings towards children but guilty because she couldn’t give Alex what she wanted.

Its been three years since those words came out of Alex’s mouth and Maggie still has nightmares about the moment. Every night the dreams come back and all she can see is Alex, tear eyed with her hands folded together, her fingers fidgeting as the words come out of her mouth.

It’s been three years since their breakup. Alex moved onto Kelly, Maggie is too afraid to move on. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, she does but she’s too afraid because she’s still in love with Alex- yes, even three years later.  
  


_“Now we're too young to recognize_

  
_Nothing stays the same_

  
_Promise I won't be the one to blame”_

Mia had been there for Maggie since they reunited. Mia is Maggie’s older sister who recently moved to National City after Maggie and Alex broke up.

”Let’s go out tonight.” Mia said, encouraging her sister to get off of their couch and out of her black and red flannel pajamas.

Maggie ignored her sister, staring at the tv like it was the most fascinating thing on planet earth.

Mia threw a pillow at her sister. “Ow!” Maggie yelled out, rolling her eyes.

  
“Get your ass off this couch, Sawyer.”  
The older sister scolded Maggie.   
“Never.” Maggie mumbled, cuddling the pillow that her sister threw at her.

  
“Are you just going to stay depressed forever?” Mia said, feeling bad for her sister. 

  
It had been three years and Maggie still sulked on the anniversary of their supposed-to-be wedding.

“Yes, yes I am.” Maggie replied, curling into a ball on the couch with pillow still in hand.

—————

“I know this is a hard day for you, Alex.”   
The younger danvers sister said,  
holding her sister tightly. 

Alex was upset over the same reason Maggie was. It was supposed to be their wedding anniversary.

”Please, Kara. I don’t need to hear it today.” She said, sobbing into her sisters arms.

  
“I know, Alex. I know. I’m here for you and that won’t change, no matter what, okay?”  
Alex nodded, slowly pulling away from the blonde. 

“Thank you, Kara. I think right now I just need to be alone.” She mumbled, feeling bad for pushing her sister away.

Kara nodded, respecting her sisters wishes.

”If you need anything, Alex, please call me.”   
she said, smiling softly before pulling away from her sister. “I will, thank you.” Alex mumbled, watching her sister open her front door to leave.

“Hey, Kara?” Alex said, looking up at the younger blonde. “Yeah?” Kara asked, seeing the pain in the older woman’s eyes.

“I love you.” Alex said, giving her sister a half smile. “I love you too.” Kara said, nodding softly at her sister before closing the front door to the woman’s apartment.

Alex was now all alone in her thoughts. Her mind was racing like crazy and she couldn’t stop it. Her heart started beating a bit faster than her usual pace. Alex needed to get out of the house, she couldn’t handle this any longer.

She called up her girlfriend and asked her for a night out tonight. Her girlfriend didn’t know what today was but she was more than happy to accompany Alex for a night out in the town.

Little did Alex know that she was going to be seeing someone that she definitely didn’t need to see today.

_“'Cause time doesn't love you anymore_

  
_But I-I-I I'm still knocking at your door_

  
_Honey, we can run forever,_

_if forever's what's in store,_

  
_Oh, time doesn't love you like I love you_

  
_So take me home-ooh oooh oooh oooh oooh_

  
_Let me hear you say, let me hear you say”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie heads out with her sister.
> 
> Alex can’t bear the anniversary so her and Kelly head out.
> 
> Little did they know they would both be surprised at the turn of events.
> 
> The lyrics in this chapter are from The Script’s ‘Nothing’

_“Am I better off dead?  
_

_Am I better off a quitter?  
_

_They say I'm better off now_

_Than I ever was with her_

_As they take me to my local down the street  
_   
_I'm smiling but I'm dying,_

_trying not to drag my feet.”_

“Come on, Mags.” The older Sawyer sister protested, trying to get her sister out of their apartment.

“Why are you adamant about me getting out of the house?” Maggie asked, looking back at her sister.

“It’s been three years, Maggie. She’s probably moved on already!” Mia snapped at maggie, feeling guilty afterwards.

“Yeah..” Maggie said with pain in her voice.

At this point tears couldn’t even stream down her face, her eyes wouldn’t let her cry, it’s like her tear ducts just shut off in her body.

“I’m sorry, Mags. I didn’t mean to say that”

Mia said, sitting next to her sister on the couch.

“No, I know. You’re probably right though.” Maggie mumbled, shaking her head at the thought of Alex moving on.

Her mind was racing. She knew Alex loved her but her sister was right, it’s been three years, of course Alex would move on.

“Actually, yeah, let’s go out.” The younger Sawyer said, already getting up from the couch.

“That’s my girl.” Mia said, smiling at her sisters sudden change of mind. “Go get dressed, we’re gonna find you someone who will take your mind off of Alex.”

————

It took Maggie an hour to get ready. She put on a black dress that hugged every curve, this dress also showed just the right amount of cleavage but not too much.

Mia wore a strapless red dress that showed off a little bit of everything. She was hoping to find someone at the club for herself as well.

Both of the Sawyer women were ready. It was rare that both the women had a night off in the same night. Maggie was still working for the NCPD with the science division and her sister was working for the FBI. Both women chose careers in law enforcement because of the influence of their father.

“Wow, Mags. You look amazing. All the women will be all over you.” The older sister said, smiling softly at her sister.

“Yeah?” Maggie asked, her dimples on full display.

That sight alone made Mia happy. She had been there for Maggie after the breakup with her fiancée and it pained her to see her sister with watered eyes and a painful smile.

“Yeah. Now let’s go, I don’t want to leave the ladies waiting to get their hands all over you.” Mia said, laughing at her own comment.

“Yeah, yeah.” Maggie said, rolling her eyes at the older woman.

Both women walked out of their apartment, unsure of what tonight would bring them.

—————

“Cranberry vodka. Doubt shot.” Maggie said to the bartender. This wasn’t the alien bar but it looked close enough.

Maggie couldn’t be bothered with entering the alien bar after their breakup. It just had too many sad memories.

“Whiskey. Neat.” The older Sawyer sister requested for, looking around the bar after ordering.

Mia saw a few women that caught her attention. Mia wasn’t out yet but she knew she liked women, even if that part of herself scared her. She was just waiting to see if she liked men and women the same to fully come out.

“Who are you staring at?” Maggie asked her sister, keeping her eyes in the same direction as her sister to see who might have caught her sisters eye.

“No one in particular.” Mia said, shrugging at her sister.

“Here you lovely ladies go.” The bartender said, putting their drinks on the counter.

“Thanks.” Maggie said, both women taking their drinks in hand.

Mia had never met Alex in person but she had seen pictures of the woman from Maggie’s phone.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a woman that mimicked Alex’s complexion.

“Fuck.” Mia said, downing her whiskey.

This was going to be a long night if Maggie found out that the woman she definitely didn’t need to see today was in the same bar as her.

“What?” Maggie said, protecting her glass in hand.

“It’s nothing.” Mia said, motioning to the bartender for another drink.

“It’s clearly not nothing.” Maggie said, curious as to what her sisters foul language was for.

“You know what? Let’s go dance.” Mia said. Maggie couldn’t even protest against it because her sister was already setting her glass down and pulling the younger sawyer sister to the dance floor.

“Hey!” Maggie said, grabbing her sisters arm and pulling her. “Why are you acting so weird?” She asked. She knew something was off with her sister.

“I just want to dance, okay?!” Mia said, bringing her sister to the dance floor.

Maggie wasn’t buying it. She knew something was bothering her sister and she wanted to get down to it. She was protective of her sister, even if Mia was older than her and had military training. She was to Mia as Alex was to Kara and vice versa. She didn’t want to pry any further so she played along and started dancing with her sister.

—————

Alex had gotten ready. The red haired woman was wearing a dress from the DEO closet that she had clearance to anytime she wanted.It was a dress similar to the black dress that she wore on her ‘date’ with Maxwell Lord.

Kelly arrived just as Alex zipped the rest of her dress up. Alex knew from the soft knocks on the door that her girlfriend was here.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Kelly said, admiring her girlfriends beautiful features that seemed to stand out in this dress.

“Hi.” Alex said, smiling softly at the woman still standing in her doorway.

“Shall we?” Kelly asked, holding her arm out for Alex.

“Yes.” Alex said, giggling softly. She closed her front door and locked it, taking her girlfriends arm after and linking it with her own.

—————

“I’ll be right back.” Alex said to her girlfriend, placing a kiss on her lips before heading to the bar to order their drinks.

Alex got to the bar and automatically her mind went blank as she saw a woman who looked a lot like Maggie. She hasn’t seen Maggie in three years and hasn’t heard from her since Maggie asked for her passport.

She thought Maggie couldn’t possibly be in National City still. She asked for her passport so why would she be back here?

“I’ll have a gin and tonic and a rum and coke, please.” She told the bartender. She couldn’t help but glance at the woman who had similar features as her ex-fiancée. The woman caught her staring at her and she froze.

Alex looked away from the woman and grabbed her drinks, looking back for the woman to see that she was gone.

————

Maggie downed her drink and placed her glass on a table. “Some liquid courage.” she thought, rolling her eyes as she stared at everyone dancing.

“Come on.” Mia said, pulling her sister back to the dance floor.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Maggie said, shrugging her shoulders. She knew her sister was already slightly tipsy but Maggie wasn’t feeling a thing.

_“They say a few drinks_

_will help me to forget her_

_But after one too many,_

_I know that I'm never  
_

_Only they can see where this is gonna end_

_They all think I'm crazy_

_but to me it's perfect sense”  
  
  
_

“Just trust me. We’ll have a great time tonight if you just let loose.” The older sawyer sister claimed, trying anything to get her sister to live a little.

“Fine.” Maggie said, not even wanting to protest against her sister anymore tonight.

She went back out to the dance floor. A woman started to slowly ease her way into dancing up against Maggie.

Maggie has had sex since being with Alex. Hell, she’s even been on dates since the breakup but nothing ever seemed right.

“I’m Leah by the way.” The woman against Maggie whispered in her ear. “I’m Maggie.” She said, holding the woman’s hips as they danced in unison.

Mia smiled softly at her sister and her dancing partner. She decided to step off the dance floor and head up to the bar.

————

Alex and Kelly stayed at a table to talk and finish their drinks.

Alex couldn’t keep her mind off of Maggie.

It was unfair to Kelly. Alex hasn’t even seen Maggie in years and here she is with a beautiful woman but she can’t get her mind off of her ex-fiancée. Not to mention that today was the day they were supposed to get married.

Alex needed more alcohol to ease her mind.

“I’m gonna go get us some more drinks.”

She said, smiling softly at Kelly before slipping out of the booth and walking to the bar.

—————

Mia sat at the bar, waiting for the bartender to make her drink. She ordered the same thing, a whiskey neat.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the red haired woman again.

“Two beers, please.” Alex said to the bartender.

The bartender nodded and handed Alex her beers. Alex smiled softly and ran her hand through her hair.

“Here you go, ma’am.” The bartender said, handing Mia her drink.

“Whiskey?” Alex asked. She doesn’t know why she asked but the word seemed to just slip her mouth.

Mia raised her glass and gave Alex a soft smile. “Yep.” She mumbled, nodding at the redhead.

“You seem lonely.” Alex pointed out, she was glad this woman wasn’t actually Maggie. She had the same features as Maggie but at least it wasn’t her.

“I’m here with my sister.” Mia explained.

“Oh. Not having fun?” Alex asked, just simply making conversation at this point.

“I am. I’m mostly here for emotional support. She’s been going through some shit today.”

Mia said, downing her glass of whiskey.

“Yeah, I get that.” Alex said, noticing the woman not flinching after downing the glass.

“I’m Alex, by the way. Alex Danvers.” Alex said, smiling softly at the older Sawyer sister.

It was confirmed now. This was the Alex that her sister was in love with.

“Mia.” She said, reaching her hand out for Alex to shake.

“No last name?” Alex said, softly chuckling as she took the woman’s hand to shake.

“Sawyer. Mia Sawyer.” She said.

This was it. She didn’t want to say her last name but it slipped out.

Alex slowly let go of the woman’s hand and nodded. “Nice to meet you, Mia.” she said, trying to hold back tears.

“You too, Danvers.” she said.

They had to be related Alex thought.

That’s the only thing that makes sense.

“Alright, well I have to go.” she said, slipping from the bar stool with her two beers.

“Hey, Alex?” Mia said, waiting for the woman to respond.

Alex turned around, looking back at the older Sawyer woman. “Yeah?” she asked.

“Never mind. Have a good night.” she said, smiling at her.

“You too, Mia.” Alex said.

Alex wanted to cry so bad. This woman looked like Maggie and she had the same last name as her. Not to mention that she drinks whiskey like it’s water, just like Maggie did.

—————

Maggie continued to dance with Leah,

her hands exploring the other woman’s body.

“Keep touching me.” The woman said, staring into Maggie’s eyes. “I want you.” she whispered.

Maggie gulped as the woman started to become forward with her. She pulled the woman from the dance floor and brought her to the bathroom.

—————

Mia looked all around for her sister but couldn’t find her. She knew her sister was the type to go home with a woman but she didn’t think she would go home with one this fast.

The older Sawyer sister decided to order one more shot before even thinking about calling a taxi to pick her up.

“Damn, Sawyer. You really are having a rough night.” Alex said, looking over at the woman.

“Alex?” Mia asked, curious as to why Alex was sitting next to her now.

“Yeah, sorry. My girlfriend went to go deal with something at work so I decided to stay behind.”

Mia’s face lit up. Alex’s girlfriend? So Alex did move on, she thought. She didn’t know how she was going to break the news to her sister.

“Ahh. Yeah, I get that.” She said, looking down at the glass that the bartender put in front of her. “What about you, though? Having a rough night?”

Alex nodded, taking another sip of her beer. “Kinda. My girlfriend doesn’t know but today was supposed to be the day that I was going to get married. It’s been three years.” Alex said, her eyes slowly filling with tears.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Mia said. She truly was sorry to hear it. She’s heard it for the past two years from her own sister.

Alex put on a fake smile as she raised her bottle in the air. “Sometimes I miss her.” Alex confessed, staring at the woman. “I’m sorry, you don’t need to hear about my problems.”

Mia shook her head as she placed a hand on Alex’s back. “Hey, it’s okay. You remind me of my sister. Looks badass but deep down truly cares and loves.” She said, trying to comfort the woman.

“Thank you.” Alex said, using her hand to motion the bartender over to her. “Let me order you something.”

————

Maggie and Leah had made out in one of the bathroom stalls until both women were losing their breath.

“Look, Leah. I’m not really wanting anything more.” She said, trying not to get the woman’s hopes up for anything more than a fling.

“Me neither.” The woman whispered into Maggie’s ear, pulling her in for another kiss.

————

“So, what about your girlfriend now?” Mia asked. She didn’t mean to be forward but the alcohol was influencing her to ask questions that she wouldn’t openly ask. Sure, she would think them but she would never ask.

Alex’s face went blank. “She’s great. She is beautiful and smart and she has helped me through some rough times.” All that Alex was saying is true, there’s just one thing Kelly wasn’t. She wasn’t Maggie.

“And what makes her different from Maggie?” Mia asked, not realizing what she said.

“She wants children and Maggie,” she paused, noticing the name that Mia used. “How did you know her name was Maggie?” she questioned, looking down at her beer bottle.

“I, uh” Mia stuttered, covering her face now.

“I believe you said her name.”

Alex wasn’t convinced.

She knew she didn’t say Maggie’s name.

“I never said her name. Who are you?” she questioned, now looking Mia in the eyes.

“Mia Sawyer. Maggie Sawyer’s older sister.” Mia confessed, feeling dumb at the moment.

Tears started falling down Alex’s eyes.

In a way she felt fooled and couldn’t control her emotions.

“I-I gotta go.” She said, paying for her tab before walking to the bathroom to clean her makeup up before calling a cab.

————

“Fuck!” Leah moaned out as she reached the end of her orgasm. “God, you’re so amazing with your fingers, Maggie.” Maggie nodded before slipping her hand out of the woman’s pants. “Thanks for this.” Maggie said, placing one last kiss on the woman’s lips before opening the bathroom stall.

“No. Thank you.” The woman said, biting her lip before walking out of the bathroom.

Maggie rolled her eyes as she walked to the sink, placing some soap in her hand before turning the water on.

The moment the water started flowing from the faucet, Alex walked in.


End file.
